


De excusas, reproches y sentimiento

by adlerty



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Post-A Scandal in Belgravia, Post-The Reichenbach Fall, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adlerty/pseuds/adlerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sobre las tres veces que Irene Adler le preguntó a Sherlock Holmes sus razones para haberla salvado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De excusas, reproches y sentimiento

Llevaban ya cuatro días en aquel piso franco en Karachi y tan solo se habían cruzado un par de veces por la casa. Una de las veces fue en la primera noche, cuando ella se despertó sobresaltada por una pesadilla y fue a la cocina para beber un vaso de agua y tranquilizarse. Ella se lo encontró en el salón, a oscuras, tumbado en el sofá, sus manos apoyadas en la barbilla como solía hacer cuando pensaba. Él la miró cuando ella entró a la sala, con el corazón todavía saliéndosele por la boca del mal sueño, pero él no se dignó a decirle nada. Ni siquiera un '¿Te encuentras bien?'. Y era evidente que él la había escuchado gritar. Ella tampoco dijo nada, al parecer el detective no era consciente aún de cuán grande era su orgullo. Él la había salvado y ella le había dado las gracias, a lo que como respuesta recibió una sonrisa irónica. Y de verdad que le estaba agradecida, pero si él iba a despreciar su agradecimiento, ella no iba a darle más muestras de ello. La segunda vez que se cruzaron fue esa misma mañana, cuando ella salía de la ducha y él entró en el baño — el único de la estancia — apresuradamente. Él se quedó parado, sin saber qué hacer. Murmuró un simple 'Lo siento' y se marchó, dejándola allí, de pie, aún sin reaccionar. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a cubrir su cuerpo desnudo con una toalla. Tampoco le importó.

 

Ahora Irene estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, degustando un plato de espaguetis a la carbonara que se había preparado ella misma. El único plato que de verdad le salía bien de los pocos que sabía hacer. Sherlock apareció en la cocina, y por la expresión que se tornó en su cara cuando la vio, no parecía esperar encontrarla allí. Pero no se marchó, hubiese sido muy grosero por su parte.

 

— Comes —, dijo Sherlock en un tono que Irene no supo si estaba preguntando o afirmando.

 

— Sí —, ella respondió cortante. Y se quedó así, con el tenedor en su mano a medio camino de su boca, y las cejas alzadas, en señal de sorpresa porque el detective se había dignado a hablarle. — Ha sobrado algo. Si quiere comer no tiene más que servirse usted mismo.

 

Sherlock negó con la cabeza, abrió la nevera y sacó una botella de agua. Después se sentó en la silla que había frente Irene mientras bebía.

 

La Mujer siguió comiendo tranquila, decidida a no hacer caso a aquel hombre que no sabía si la estaba ignorando o que no se atrevía a hablarle o ambas cosas a la vez. Todo aquello era absurdo, el comportamiento de él, todo.

 

— ¿Has descansado? —, comentó Sherlock casualmente, más que nada por decir algo.

 

— ¿Ahora me tutea, señor Holmes? —, respondió Irene igual o incluso más fría que antes.

 

— Solo estaba intentando formar conversación, pero ya veo que  _usted_  no está por la labor.

 

— No, claro que no.

 

— Pues no hablemos, entonces.

 

— Me parece bien.

 

— A mí también.

 

— Pues eso.

 

Esta vez la última palabra fue de Irene Adler. Definitivamente aquello era de lo más absurdo. Sherlock suspiró casi con desdén y tomó otro trago de la botella de agua. Irene por su parte siguió ignorándole. Terminó de comer tranquilamente, fregó su plato, su vaso y sus cubiertos, y se preparó una buena taza de café solo, que se tomó tumbada en el sofá del salón observando nada en concreto. En ese momento echó de menos algún libro con el que pasar el rato. A falta de eso se puso a canturrear por lo bajo viejas canciones que se le venían a la cabeza y que le recordaban a su infancia, y que por lo visto fueron del desagrado del detective asesor, puesto que salió de su habitación como un energúmeno a pedirle por favor que se callara si no quería que la volviese a llevar con los terroristas. Tal comentario dejó helada a Irene, la cual, tras pasar unos segundos asimilando lo que aquel insensible acababa de soltar por su boca, se levantó con parsimonia del sofá, se dirigió lentamente hacia él y roció la media taza de café que aún le quedaba en ella en sus rizos. Tiró la taza al suelo, y caminó toda digna hacia su habitación esperando oír maldiciones saliendo de la boca de él, pero no los oyó. Irene se dejó caer sobre la cama, bocabajo, y comenzó a llorar. Le dio igual haberse dejado la puerta abierta, de hecho casi lo prefirió, a ver si Sherlock, al oírla, ablandaba un poquito su humor. No esperaba una disculpa, estaba segura que no la obtendría, pero no estaba de más que él se enterara de que la gente tiene sentimientos.

 

Tras dos largas horas llorando, La Mujer salió de su habitación y se sentó en el sofá sobre sus piernas, como una niña pequeña. Los trozos de la taza aún seguían allí, pero no los recogió. Simplemente apoyó la cabeza sobre un cojín y se sorbió la nariz. Después escuchó los pasos del detective dirigiéndose hacia el pequeño sillón. De reojo pudo ver que se había duchado y cambiado de ropa. Él enredó sus dedos nerviosos en sus rizos todavía mojados, y suspiró.

 

Sherlock observó aquella estampa casi con pena. La gran Irene Adler estaba allí, después de ser salvada de un final fatal, con los ojos y la nariz rojos de llorar, sin maquillar, vestida con unos pantalones de chándal y una simple camiseta de tirantes, y el pelo recogido en un moño mal hecho con un par de lo que parecían palillos chinos. Él no entendía por qué estaba así. Él creía que ella debería estar feliz por haberse librado de tal horrible muerte, por mucho que tuviese que dejar atrás su tan adorada vida. Estaba seguro que una mujer de tales características, tan inteligente e independiente, sería capaz de crear una nueva agenda y seguir llevando a cabo esos castigos recreativos que en tantos líos la habían metido, siempre y cuando fuese más discreta de lo que había sido, o sea, ser discreta, directamente. Simplemente no entendía lo que parecía tristeza en el rostro de Irene, aunque, claro, por mucho que él dijese lo contrario, no entendía de sentimientos.

 

Irene vio cómo Sherlock sacó un pañuelo de tela del bolsillo y se lo ofreció, sin mirarla directamente a los ojos. Ella lo cogió y se sonó con fuerza. 

 

— ¿Sabes que eres un imbécil sin sentimientos? — preguntó ella mientras se secaba los ojos.

 

— Vaya, ahora eres  _tú_  la que me tutea...

 

— Cállate...

 

Irene apartó la mirada y se quedó callada durante un buen rato, agarrando el pañuelo con fuerza.

 

— Me he pasado, ¿verdad? — Sherlock dijo, rompiendo el silencio. Su tono era neutral, pero al menos admitió algo que era verdad.

 

— ¿Tú qué crees? — preguntó Irene tras soltar una carcajada de desprecio.

 

Sherlock no respondió, simplemente se quedó observándola. Lo primero que pensó al verla después de varios días tratando de ignorarla, es que no le quedaba bien esa vulnerabilidad. Ella, la gran dominatrix, siempre tan despampanante y tan segura de sí misma, y que ahora parecía una persona normal, ordinaria, que se deja arrastrar por las emociones. No, no le pegaba para nada. Él se quedó otro rato mirándola, escrutándola, y a pesar de que no había ningún disfraz de por medio, era incapaz de deducir lo que aquella mujer escondía. Cansado, desesperado de tanto mirar sin poder deducir absolutamente nada, se levantó bruscamente y se puso a vagar por la sala.

 

— Nos vamos pasado mañana —, informó de repente Sherlock. — Aún me quedan algunas gestiones por hacer para encubrir tu rescate. ¿Hay algún lugar en especial en el que quieras comenzar una nueva vida? Todavía no he comprado los billetes para el avión.

 

El detective había preguntado aquello sin ser muy consciente de la envergadura que dicha pregunta. Un lugar donde comenzar una nueva vida. Casi nada.

 

— Sorpréndeme —, respondió Irene, la cual tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. Tampoco le apetecía pensar en nada, y mucho menos en una nueva vida.

 

Sherlock asintió y puso sus manos bajo su barbilla. Dio unos cuantos pasos alrededor de la habitación y se volvió a sentar, esta vez en el sofá, al lado de Irene.

 

— Creo que París estará a la altura. Una ciudad lo suficientemente lejos de Londres para que no te encuentren, pero lo suficientemente cerca para tenerte vigilada y saber que no te vas a  _portar mal_.

 

Irene abrió los ojos y miró al hombre a su derecha con las cejas alzadas.

 

— Lo primero, me da igual donde me mandes. Segundo, París no está lo suficientemente lejos de Londres como para que no me encuentren, pero me parece bien. Y tercero... ¿Qué te hace pensar que no me voy a  _portar mal_?

 

— Primero, señorita Adler, soy de la opinión de que no hay nada mejor escondido que a plena vista. Y segundo, no deberías volver a  _portarte mal_  puesto que no me apetece tener que tomar el papel de caballero andante de nuevo y volver a salvar tu cuello, literalmente. No sé por qué puedes pensar en seguir llevando la vida que has estado llevando hasta ahora.

 

— No, tú qué vas a saber...

 

Y no volvieron a hablar en lo que restaba de tarde.

 

***

 

Había llegado el día de la marcha. Irene ya había guardado la poca ropa que Sherlock le había comprado antes de salvarla en una mochila y andaba inquieta por la casa. Sherlock, quien también había recogido sus cosas, se encontraba sentado en el sofá, sus manos apoyadas en los brazos de este, sus dedos moviéndose creando una melodía cualquiera, único símbolo de impaciencia que se podía ver en él. Sus ojos azules observaban a la esbelta figura de Irene danzar por el salón.

 

— Si esa es tu forma de pasar el tiempo, voy a tener que pedirte que busques otro modo de hacerlo. Aún queda un buen rato para irnos y me estás mareando.

 

Irene le miró con mal gesto y se sentó en el sofá, suspirando dramáticamente.

 

— Discúlpeme el señor. Espero no haberle molestado.

 

Sherlock puso sus ojos en blanco ante la ironía de sus palabras.

 

Los minutos siguieron pasando lentamente, y el tic-tac del reloj de la cocina, el cual se oía perfectamente en aquel silencio, no ayudaba a calmarse para nada. Irene se removía en su asiento cada dos por tres. Sherlock la miró por un momento, una vez más sin saber lo que le pasaba.

 

—  _¿Por qué me salvaste?_  —, Irene preguntó bruscamente.

 

_Oh, era eso._

 

Sherlock abrió sus ojos al máximo y apartó su mirada de Irene. Aquello era de lo más inesperado.

 

— Digamos que estaba aburrido y no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Cuestión de adrenalina, ya sabes.

 

El silencio de Sherlock antes de contestar evidenció que aquella pregunta le había pillado con la guardia baja. Lo gracioso es que su respuesta fue apresurada, probablemente había soltado lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. Irene levantó una ceja, ni mucho menos asombrada por esa respuesta.

 

— Ya...

 

Un nuevo silencio se acopló entre ellos.

 

— ¿No me crees?

 

— Para serte sincera, no —, dijo Irene, cruzándose de brazos. Sherlock se encogió de hombros. — Básicamente porque el tiempo que has tardado en contestarme te ha delatado, el ritmo de tu respiración ha aumentado de golpe y la otra noche cuando me salvaste vi tus pupilas...  _Dilatadas_.

 

Irene sonrió con suficiencia al ver que Sherlock apartaba su mirada de la suya. La estaba rehuyendo.

 

— Oh, buena observación.

 

Sherlock siguió moviendo sus dedos nervioso sobre el brazo del sofá y volvió a mirar a Irene, la cual seguía sonriendo.

 

— Sí, se me habrán pegado esas habilidades deductivas tuyas...

 

Irene se levantó y se acercó al detective. Pudo ver como todo su cuerpo se tensaba al verla agacharse ante él, poniéndose de cuclillas como aquella tarde frente al fuego en la chimenea de Baker Street. De hecho, Irene agarró su mano con delicadeza y con dos de sus dedos le tomó el pulso.  _Elevado_.

 

Sherlock podría haber rebatido aquella 'deducción' simplemente explicando que las pupilas se dilatan por cualquier razón, cualquier emoción positiva genera esa dilatación, y en su caso fue sentir la adrenalina en su cuerpo al exponerse ante tal peligro. Pero sin embargo, no dijo nada.

 

El detective no pudo evitar humedecer sus labios al fijarse sin querer en los de ella. Se sentía  _débil_  frente a ella. En su mente se llamó a sí mismo ' _perdedor_ '.

 

— Dígame, señor Holmes... ¿Le pongo nervioso? — susurró ella en un tono de lo más sensual.

 

— Oh, ahora vuelve a tratarme de usted...

 

Irene rió suavemente ante su inquietud, y Sherlock se removió en su asiento, apartando sus ojos de los de ella. Intentó soltar su mano de la de Irene, pero esta la agarró con más fuerza. La Mujer alimentó un poquito su ego al notar lo que le hacía sentir al detective. Los dedos en su muñeca sintieron como el pulso de Sherlock se aceleraba aún más.

 

— No ha respondido a mi pregunta —. Irene se acercó aún más a él, tanto que Sherlock pudo sentir su aliento sobre sus labios. Ella ladeó la cabeza y admiró sus pómulos, con los cuales deseó una vez más cortarse al abofetearlos. — ¿Le pongo nervioso? ¿O simplemente le pongo?

 

Irene había empezado a acariciar su pierna por la rodilla, y cada vez iba subiendo más su mano, lentamente, hasta que comenzó a acercarse a una zona peligrosa. Ella volvió a sonreír y se mordió el labio, consciente de lo que estaba creando tal tensión bajo los pantalones de él.

 

Y de repente, una alarma. La alarma de un móvil. El de Sherlock. Este suspiró con alivio y se levantó de golpe. Irene cayó sentada en el suelo. Ella también suspiró, pero de rabia. Le había sentado mal que aquel maldito sonido rompiese algo que sabía de todas todas que iba a lograr, y el hecho de saber que aquello le molestaba, le hacía sentir aún más rabia. Se levantó del suelo rápidamente y se colocó el vestido de vuelo que llevaba. Sherlock estaba recogiendo unos papeles del escritorio que había en el salón.

 

— Es la hora —, anunció él, dándole la espalda a Irene. — En cinco minutos llegará un taxi, ese será el que cojas. A partir de ahí ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

 

— Sí, convertirme en una francesita pija que solo quiere llegar al aeropuerto cuando antes y coger el primer avión que salga para Toulouse. Una vez allí cogeré un autobús hacia París y allí tendré que buscarme la vida —, respondió ella en un tono insolente, con un simulado pero perfecto acento francés.

 

Sherlock se dio la vuelta y la miró con una expresión neutral. Irene quería sacarle de sus casillas, pero él era duro de pelar.

 

— Veo que eres una chica lista —, dijo él, con una deje de ironía en su voz.

 

— Siempre he sido la primera en todo, señor Holmes... Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no tiene ningún mérito ser el primero de los mediocres.

 

Sherlock simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y pensó que era lo único en lo que estaban de acuerdo.

 

Irene tomó su bolsa y se acercó a él. Ella puso una mano sobre su mejilla y la acarició suavemente. Sherlock no se apartó, la verdad es que ese gesto le pareció de lo más reconfortante.

 

— Gracias, te debo la vida. Literalmente.

 

E Irene rió. Sherlock sonrió levemente y tomó su mano en la suya.

 

— Te acompaño a la puerta.

 

Irene asintió, y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta. Sherlock la miró, esta vez de un modo que ella no le había visto hacer nunca. Ella sonrió.

 

— ¿Volveremos a vernos? — no pudo remediar preguntar ella, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de haberlo dicho.

 

— Tal vez, no lo sé. No es seguro. Lo sabes.

 

Irene pudo notar cierta tristeza en sus palabras, pronunciadas por esa excitante voz de barítono. La pena inundó su cuerpo. Ella dio un paso hacia él y volvió a acariciarle la cara.

 

— Entonces, no te importará que haga esto. Solo por si acaso no te vuelvo a ver.

 

Y entonces lo hizo. Se puso de puntillas y rodeó el cuello de Sherlock con sus delgados brazos. Él puso sus tímidas manos sobre su cintura, y sintió los labios de ella dejar un pequeño beso sobre los suyos. Sherlock se quedó con los ojos cerrados, y Irene, viendo que este no la alentaba pero tampoco la rechazaba, decidió besarle de nuevo, esta vez con más énfasis. Para su sorpresa, el detective correspondió con igual o incluso más énfasis a su beso, pero Irene se sorprendió aún más cuando este la empujó contra la pared del estrecho pasillo. Ella enredó sus finos dedos en sus rizos oscuros, y emitió un pequeño gemido cuando Sherlock le mordió el labio inferior suavemente. Siguieron besándose durante varios minutos, todo furia y pasión en sus labios, hasta que Irene rompió el beso y clavó sus ojos en los azules de él. Sherlock tenía una mano sobre su mandíbula, y ella la agarró con la suya y depositó un leve beso en la palma. Ambos separaron sus cuerpos acalorados, los dos sabían que no podían retrasar nada si no querían que todo se fuese al traste. Irene sonrió de nuevo y sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojos. Sherlock besó su frente.

 

— Buena suerte —, musitó él, con una pequeña y triste sonrisa en sus labios. Con su pulgar retiró una lágrima rebelde que corría a través del bello rostro de Irene.

 

—  _Au revoir, mon amour_.

 

Irene cogió su bolsa del suelo apresuradamente, abrió la puerta y salió al rellano. Sin darse la vuelta bajó las escaleras corriendo. Una vez en la calle, con la respiración aún entrecortada por la emoción, tomó aire, y se dirigió al taxi que ya la estaba esperando. Cuando llegó a la puerta, giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, un leve gesto, lo suficiente como para verificar que Sherlock la estaba mirando por la ventana. Él la vio meterse en el coche, e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y apoyó la espalda sobre el cristal. Suspiró largamente, y en ese instante maldijo todo lo que acaba de pasar. Maldijo a La Mujer por haberle robado ese beso, y se maldijo así mismo por haberla correspondido con tanta emoción. Aquello no podía volver a pasar. No debía volver a ocurrir. La próxima vez no la dejaría actuar. No, directamente no habría próxima vez, ya lo había decidido Sherlock Holmes para sí.

 

* * *

 

Caminaba con paso firme y decidido en sus adorados Louboutin negros por una calle de Londres en una lluviosa tarde de marzo, enfundada en un abrigo largo rojo escarlata que resaltaba el cobrizo de su pelo y el azul de sus ojos. Cinco hombres había contado ella que se habían girado a mirarla con descaro cuando había pasado por su lado. Ella los ignoró, no les interesaba. Pero sí se había fijado en un par de mujeres que la miraban tímidamente, y que apartaron sus ojos de su figura cuando ella se las quedó mirando, sonrisa pícara en sus labios. Iba mirando escaparates tranquilamente cuando de pronto, al girar una esquina, le vio. Allí estaba él, apoyado sobre una pared, fumándose un pitillo tranquilamente. No pudo evitar dar varios pasos hacia atrás y volver a esconderse tras la esquina. ¿Y si no era él? No, tenía que ser él. Irene se asomó un poco para mirar de nuevo. Seguía allí. El largo abrigo negro con el cuello alzado, la bufanda azul, sus rizos despeinados. Estaba claro que era él. Ella suspiró, pensando en lo que podría hacer a continuación. Tenía dos opciones: una, darse media vuelta y seguir con su paseo por otro lugar, y dos, acercarse hasta él y saludarle. Las ganas que tenía de encontrarse con él desde que llegó a Londres dos días atrás y saber qué cara pondría el pequeño de los Holmes si la veía por allí determinaron sus posteriores acciones. Pero necesitaba una coartada, alguna excusa para acercarse a él. Recordó entonces que llevaba un paquete de tabaco en el bolso, así que lo buscó, tomó un cigarrillo entre sus dedos enguantados y comenzó a andar hacia él. Siempre llevaba cigarrillos encima por lo que pudiese pasar, y en esa ocasión le venían como anillo al dedo. 

 

Caminó sin prisa, aunque ansiosa por dentro. Se sentía como una adolescente enamoriscada de algún chico cualquiera. Lo único es que ella no estaba enamorada y Sherlock Holmes no era un hombre cualquiera. De esto último Irene estaba segura, de lo primero no tanto.  _Estás loca, Irene Adler_ , no pudo evitar pensar para sus adentros.

 

Una vez que llegó a él acercó su cigarrillo a sus labios carmín y sonrió.

 

— Disculpe,  _monsieur_ , ¿tiene fuego? —, dijo Irene en un ensayado acento francés.

 

Sherlock, el cual estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no había reparado en la presencia de aquella mujer, de La Mujer.

 

— Márchese por donde ha venido.

 

Irene levantó una ceja y esperó a que el detective se girara hacia ella. Al principio no la reconoció, pero una segunda mirada y el análisis de aquella voz hicieron que la cara de Sherlock tornara de sorpresa a rabia, y tras unos segundos, volviese a su gesto habitual. Neutral.

 

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? —, dijo él finalmente. Irene sonrió divertida.

 

— Vaya, ¿así es cómo saludas a las viejas amistades?

 

— Márchate. John está al caer y no quiero que te vea.

 

Irene notó la tensión en sus palabras. Ella no borró la sonrisa de sus labios; al contrario, la acentuó aún más. Disfrutaba poniendo nervioso al detective.

 

— Oh, el doctor Watson... ¿Qué tal se encuentra, por cierto?

 

— Irene, por el amor de Dios, vete.

 

— Solo me he acercado a pedirte fuego, nada más —, rebatió ella en un tono de fingida inocencia.

 

Sherlock sacó el mechero de su bolsillo mientras resopló y encendió el cigarrillo de Irene.

 

— ¿Ves? Tampoco era tan difícil... — volvió a decir ella tras una larga calada, echando el humo en dirección de los labios de Sherlock.

 

— Ahora ya te puedes ir, déjame tranquilo.

 

— Hay que ver querido, con lo cariñoso que estuviste en nuestra última despedida. ¿O es que ya te has olvidado de cómo me besaste?

 

Sherlock la miró con el ceño fruncido, sus mejillas casi tan rojas como el abrigo de ella, mitad por el enfado que sentía al verla allí, mitad por la vergüenza que le causaban sus palabras. Irene siguió sonriendo. Estaba consiguiendo el efecto deseado, sacarle de quicio.

 

— No te lo vuelvo a repetir. Vete. Y no me refiero de mi vista, sino de Londres. ¿O tengo que recordarte que para el mundo estás muerta?

 

Irene se puso seria de repente. Una pareja que pasó por su lado se les quedaron mirando, y se fueron cuchicheando algo sobre ellos. Sherlock pasó su mano por sus rizos y suspiró, visiblemente enfadado.

 

— Tranquilo, solo estoy de paso. Me marcho mañana por la mañana.

 

— Bien. Ahora vete de aquí. Ya te dicho que John está de camino y no quiero que te vea.

 

Irene asintió, tomó una última calada y arrojó el cigarro a medio acabar al suelo. Expulsó de nuevo el humo hacia los labios de Sherlock.

 

— De acuerdo, ya me voy, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Aunque... Una última cosa. ¿Aceptarías cenar conmigo?

 

Sherlock levantó las cejas y la miró serio por un momento. Después soltó una carcajada y miró hacia otro lado.

 

— Ambos conocemos la respuesta a esa oferta.

 

— Bueno, aun así tenía que intentarlo. De todas formas, tengo una suite en el Knightsbridge Green Hotel, la número 17. No tiene restaurante pero podríamos salir por ahí. Por si cambias de opinión.

 

Sherlock no dijo nada, simplemente la miró de arriba a abajo y encendió un nuevo cigarro. Tomó una calada ansiosa y lanzó el humo hacia los labios de Irene, tal y como había hecho ella antes.

 

— ¿Has terminado? He perdido la cuenta de las veces que te he dicho que te marches.

 

Irene se obligó a sí misma a sonreír, y se giró para continuar con su paseo. Cuando hubo dado dos pasos, giró la cabeza hacia él.

 

— Te estaré esperando, querido. No me decepciones.

 

Y empezó a caminar, moviendo las caderas al andar sensualmente, consciente de que Sherlock la estaba mirando. Él se preguntó si había algo en ella que no fuese sensual. La siguió observando, y no encontró respuesta a ello. Una voz a su izquierda le sacó de sus pensamientos.

 

— ¿Sherlock? ¿Qué haces ahí embobado?

 

El detective giró su cabeza hacia la voz, y vio que John ya había llegado.

 

— Llegas tarde —, le dijo al doctor mientras comenzó a andar, en dirección contraria a la que lo había hecho Irene.

 

— ¿Quién era esa mujer? —, preguntó John, curioso, mientras giró su cabeza hacia atrás para observar a la mujer de rojo que había estado hablando con su amigo torcer por una esquina.

 

— ¿Qué mujer? —, Sherlock dijo, intentado aparentar extrañeza al hacerlo.

 

— Esa, la de rojo. Era guapa. Muy guapa.

 

Sherlock deseó para sí que John no la hubiese reconocido y siguió andando, acelerando su paso.

 

— Oh, nada. Me estaba preguntando por la parada de metro más cercana.

 

— Ah... Pues juraría haberla visto antes por algún sitio.

 

— Tú qué vas haberla visto antes, John. Una mujer de esas características no frecuenta los bares a los que tú y tu amiguito Stamford estáis acostumbrados a ir.

 

Sherlock intentó ser de lo más cortante, intentando que John se sintiese lo suficientemente ofendido como para dejar aquella conversación. Pero lo único que consiguió es enfadar al doctor.

 

— ¿Y tú cómo lo puedes sabes? No tienes ni idea de mujeres, Sherlock.

 

— Por el amor de Dios, John. Sólo había que observar su ropa. Excesivamente cara. Esa mujer está fuera de tu alcance.

 

Eso último sí que le dolió a John, el cual hizo una mueca de desprecio hacia Sherlock, y no volvió a decir una palabra en el trayecto a la escena del crimen donde Lestrade les había citado.

 

***

 

En aquel vestido azulón de espalda abierta que tan bien se ajustaba a sus bonitas curvas, Irene se encontraba sentada en el sillón de aquella lujosa habitación mirando a la pared de enfrente. Estaba ansiosa. Una parte de ella le decía que su querido detective aparecería tras la puerta en cualquier momento, pero otra parte estaba casi completamente segura de que no, que no iba a ir.  _¿Qué te está pasando, Irene? Tú no eres así..._  Si no fuese porque se había echo la manicura esa misma semana, se arrancaría las uñas de lo nerviosa que estaba.  _Mantén la calma, tranquilízate_. Se levantó bruscamente del sillón y se dirigió al baño. Se miró por enésima vez en el espejo, y volvió a retocarse el carmín de sus labios. Y de repente lo oyó. Tres toques en la puerta, breves y precisos. Irene corrió al salir del baño, y al percatarse de que el taconeo de sus zapatos podrían delatar su ansia, frenó en seco, y caminó intentando tranquilizarse hacia la puerta. La abrió, y se encontró a su detective, vestido con un traje negro y una camisa púrpura. Irene sintió cómo se le cortaba la respiración al verle. Sherlock le parecía sexy lo mirase por donde lo mirase.

 

Sherlock no pudo evitar mirarla de pies a cabeza. John tenía razón. Era guapa, muy guapa. Irene le dejó pasar en la habitación, y cerró la puerta suavemente tras ella. Sherlock arrojó su abrigo y su bufanda sobre la cama, y se sentó en el sillón, cruzándose de piernas. Irene no podía creer que hubiese ido, y por seguro que no iba a perder la oportunidad. Ella se adentró en la habitación y se le quedó mirando. Ni siquiera la había saludado.

 

— Oh, sí, querido. Ponte cómodo —, dijo ella con sarcasmo.

 

— ¿Para qué me has... Citado?

 

— Ah, o sea que esto es una cita... Interesante.

 

Irene rió por lo bajo y caminó hacia Sherlock. Tras mirarle intensamente durante unos segundos, se sentó en el regazo de él, y notó cómo su cuerpo se tensaba bajo el suyo.

 

— Quítate de encima —, dijo él, casi suplicando, se podría decir.

 

— ¿Por qué? — comenzó Irene, con un deje de pena en su voz. — ¿Es que no quieres repetir lo de la última vez?

 

La Mujer comenzó a acariciar el torso de Sherlock por encima de su camisa. Le sentaba tan bien el púrpura a su pálida piel...

 

— Aquello fue un error, señorita Adler —, se quejó él, mirando a su mano sobre su pecho.

 

— Entonces no entiendo qué haces aquí, querido —, Irene le susurró al oído, y después le mordió la oreja suavemente. Sherlock se estremeció.

 

— No quiero volver a decírtelo. Bájate. O te tiro al suelo.

 

— Hazlo, señor Holmes. Lo estoy deseando —, respondió ella desafiante. — No tienes ni idea de lo cómodo que puede resultar a veces el suelo.

 

Ella había desabrochado el primer botón de su camisa con elegantes dedos, y estaba apunto de hacer lo mismo con el segundo. Sherlock agarró su mano y la apartó. Irene se quedó quieta, echándole el aliento en sus marcados pómulos.

 

Sherlock no se había atrevido a mirarla a los ojos desde que había llegado. Tampoco tenía ni la más remota idea de qué narices estaba haciendo allí. ¿Curiosidad, tal vez? No, aquello no era. Una parte de su privilegiada mente sabía perfectamente el porqué de haber dejado a John con la palabra en la boca en plena discusión sobre el caso que Lestrade les había acoplado y de haberse dirigido a aquel hotel. Pero no lo quería admitir, se negaba a ello. Desear ver a alguien, es más, ansiar pasar el tiempo con alguien no era propio del gran Sherlock Holmes, aquel hombre que presumía de no dejarse llevar por... ¿Por qué? ¿Por el sentimiento? No. Él era más que eso. Él podía ignorar el hambre y el sueño durante semanas, podía perderse en su palacio mental y resolver cualquier caso en menos de un día, y podía ignorar lo que quisiera que fuese aquello que sentía hacia aquella mujer. De hecho lo había conseguido. Desde que la vio subirse a aquel taxi en Karachi, no había vuelto a pensar en ella. Hasta aquella misma tarde. El hecho de habérsela encontrado de nuevo le descolocó por completo. _El sentimiento se encuentra en el lado de los perdedores_ , se recordó a sí mismo. Y el no era ningún perdedor. Claro que no. Pero sin embargo allí estaba, dejándose engatusar por esa mujer de mente fría y manipuladora que no parecía muy dispuesta, por no decir nada dispuesta, a dejarle marchar. Y él tampoco quería irse. ¿O sí? No lo supo.

 

— Bueno, se acabó —, exclamó Sherlock, intentando parecer enfadado o molesto. Casi lo consigue. — Levántate ahora mismo.

 

E Irene lo hizo. Fue instantáneo. Se sentía extraña. Muy extraña.

 

—  _¿Por qué me salvaste?_  — volvió a preguntar ella.

 

Sherlock se levantó de su asiento.

 

— No pienso responder a esa pregunta.

 

Irene le miró extrañada.

 

— ¿Por qué, Sherlock? Es por lo que tú y yo sabemos, ¿verdad?

 

Sherlock pasó su mano por su pelo y suspiró.

 

— ¿Qué sabemos tú y yo, Irene? ¿El qué? ¿Me quieres explicar qué estás haciendo en Londres?

 

— Mi madre ha muerto —, musitó ella, casi sin voz. Decir aquello le dolió, y bien sabe Dios que no fingía.

 

Sherlock la miró un instante a los ojos, la primera vez en aquella noche. No, no mentía.

 

— Lo... Lo siento.

 

Irene asintió ante sus 'condolencias', y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lágrima. Ella se la retiró bruscamente. Se sentía frustrada. ¿Por qué siempre se volvía tan vulnerable frente aquel hombre?

 

Sherlock la miró y un sentimiento de pena recorrió su cuerpo. Sintió la necesidad de abrazarla, de susurrarle que todo iba a estar bien, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó allí de pie, mirándola fijamente.

 

— ¿Por qué no me dejaste morir?

 

El detective se tensó ante aquellas palabras que Irene acababa de soltar. ¿Cómo podía decir algo así? Ella se merecía vivir, simplemente por el hecho de ser ella, y no había más. Tal vez aquello fue lo que le debería de haber dicho Sherlock en ese momento para tranquilizarla. Sin embargo, en vez de eso, cogió su abrigo y su bufanda y se dirigió a la puerta. Desde allí murmuró un 'Buenas noches, señorita Adler', y se marchó. Allí la dejó de pie, con las lágrimas a punto de estallar en sus ojos, con el mundo cayéndosele a los pies.

 

Aquella noche Irene la pasó llorando. Lloró por la muerte de su madre, de la cual no se había podido despedir, puesto que no se hablaban desde hacía poco más de diez años, y lloró más por no poder tenerle a él a su lado. Solo quería un abrazo. Pero un abrazo de él. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que aquello no lo iba a tener jamás.

 

* * *

 

Eran las doce de la mañana y la que una vez fue La Mujer se encontraba aún metida en la cama, durmiendo enrollada en la sábana. El día anterior había acabado exhausta. Tres clientes había tenido, dos mujeres y un hombre. Fue a este al que recibió a última hora de la tarde, puesto que se había presentado en su casa sin avisar ofreciéndole el doble de lo que ella solía cobrar por sus servicios. No fue el dinero lo que le impulsó a aceptar su visita, de hecho en otras circunstancias le hubiese mandado a tomar viento fresco, sino que fue la necesidad de mantener la cabeza ocupada y no pensar así en... Dios, aún le costaba admitirlo. Había pasado ya un año desde que se había enterado de la noticia y aún se negaba a reconocerlo. Sherlock Holmes se había suicidado.  _No, es imposible, él no puede haber hecho eso_ , no dejaba de repetirse Irene una y otra vez. Tanto se lo repitió que incluso llegó casi a creérselo. Se despertó sobresaltada en ese día cálido de julio y miró a su alrededor. Se percató de que se había acostado con el vestido que llevaba el día anterior. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Recordó entonces lo pesado que se había puesto su último cliente la noche anterior insistiendo en hacerle a Irene las mismas cosas que ella hacía con sus clientes. Si se lo hubiese ofrecido una mujer tal vez se lo hubiese replanteado. Pero aquel impertinente hombre que se presentaba cada dos por tres en su casa para dejarse hacer, se hacía el encontradizo con ella por la calle y le mandaba rosas y bombones a domicilio, la sacaba realmente de quicio. A Irene le daba igual que el chico fuese de lo más atractivo, en realidad no le aportaba nada. No era ningún empresario, político o ningún hombre que se moviese por las altas esferas al que poder arrancarle algún secreto jugoso y comprometedor para más tarde poder sacarle provechoso partido. Tan solo era un niño de papá de poco más de veinte años con el suficiente dinero para encontrar la 'felicidad' en el sexo, el juego y las drogas. Irene recordó cómo le tuvo que drogar y mandarlo en taxi de vuelta a su casa para quitárselo de encima. Después de deshacerse de él Irene bebió como nunca lo había hecho. Tanto que no recordó el momento en el que se había quedado dormida, ni siquiera cómo había llegado a su habitación. Lo que sí que recordó fueron las pesadillas que había tenido, en las que aparecía un Sherlock Holmes tirándose desde la azotea de un hospital en el que ella nunca había estado, lanzando su cuerpo al vacío. Lo peor del sueño es que era ella quien le obligaba a saltar. Y le veía tirarse, dejándose a merced de la gravedad, y justo cuando él estaba a punto de toparse con el suelo, ella se arrepentía de haberle empujado. Y gritaba. Y lloraba. Pero de repente se volvía a encontrar en la misma azotea, de nuevo con Sherlock, y volvía a suceder lo mismo. Y así una y otra vez, como el cuento de nunca acabar. Incluso creyó recordar que una de las veces era Moriarty quien empujaba a Sherlock desde la azotea, y para luego lanzarla a ella también.

 

Le sabía la boca a sangre, probablemente porque se había mordido el interior de esta con fuerza al tener esas pesadillas. Irene se desvistió y se metió en el baño. Por lo menos dos horas estuvo dentro de la bañera, a remojo entre sales minerales y espuma con olor a frambuesa. Después se secó el pelo y el cuerpo, se puso su bonito camisón de encaje y se preparó una taza de té. No comió nada, tenía el estómago cerrado. Se tumbó en el sofá del salón y puso un poco de música de fondo. Ni siquiera se percató de qué era lo que sonaba en el reproductor, tampoco le importó. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada en otras cosas para estar pendiente de eso. Solo quería relajarse, y casi lo consiguió.

 

Un estruendo en la cocina casi la hizo tirar la taza que tenía en sus manos. Se levantó bruscamente y cogió una de las pistolas que tenía repartidas por toda la casa, la que estaba entre sus novelas románticas en la estantería que cubría toda una pared. Pistola en mano, Irene caminó silenciosa hasta la cocina, y allí se lo encontró, levantándose del suelo y quitándose los trozos de cristal de encima de la ventana que acababa de romper. Lo sabía. Sabía que estaba vivo. Siempre lo supo. Sherlock la miró y puso sus manos en alto.

 

— Tranquila, señorita Adler. Soy yo —, dijo él, casi en un susurro. Irene siguió apuntándole con la pistola, el ceño fruncido.

 

— Dame una sola razón para no volarte los sesos ahora mismo de un simple balazo.

 

Y en ese momento Irene se atrevió a pensar que sería totalmente capaz de hacerlo. Sintió rabia y furia contra él, sintió frustración y un deseo incontrolable de besarle y abofetearle al mismo tiempo. Sherlock la miró realmente sorprendido.

 

— Irene, por favor. Baja el arma. Déjame que te explique.

 

— Explicarme el qué. ¿Que no te has suicidado? ¿Que todo esto es un montaje? No soy estúpida, Sherlock. Sé atar cabos por mí misma.

 

Sherlock la observó estupefacto. Ella seguía con la pistola en la mano, apuntando a su pecho.

 

— Tranquilízate, por favor. Irene. Por favor. No hagas una locura.

 

Él la vio capaz de todo en ese instante. Pudo ver la ira en sus ojos. Y supo que ella no le perdonaba el hecho de no haberla avisado de todo aquello, de no haberla pedido ayuda.

 

Irene bajó por fin el arma y la dejó sobre la encimera. Intento tranquilizarse moderando el ritmo de su respiración. Entonces se acercó a él y levantó su mano derecha para abofetearle. Sherlock la agarró de la muñeca impidiéndoselo. Pero Irene le pegó con la mano izquierda, quizás más fuerte de lo que en realidad hubiese querido. Sherlock se quedó con la cabeza girada por el impacto, aquello no se lo esperaba.

 

— Ventajas de ser ambidiestra —, le dijo ella antes de girarse sobre sus talones, coger de nuevo la pistola y salir de la cocina.

 

Sherlock la siguió al salón y la vio guardar el arma en la estantería. Él se dejo caer en el sofá y puso los pies encima de la mesita de café.

 

— Oh, no hagas eso —, le pidió Irene mientras apagaba el reproductor de música, cogía un paquete de tabaco de la repisa de la chimenea y se sacaba un cigarro.

 

— Perdón.

 

Sherlock se acomodó mientras bajaba los pies de la mesa, y cogió al vuelo el paquete de tabaco que Irene le acababa de tirar. Vio como ella se encendió su cigarrillo y esperó a que esta se sentara a su lado y le encendiera el suyo. Después echó un vistazo a la sala, curioso.

 

— Bonita casa, por cierto.

 

— Lo sé. Y para tu información, querido, tiene puerta, por donde se entra y se sale —, dijo Irene en un tono un poco borde. — ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando para entrar por la ventana?

 

— Me venían siguiendo. Logré distraerles y me acordé de que vivías cerca. Así que escalé y bueno, el resto ya lo has visto.

 

Irene vivía en un tercer piso. Ella le miró estupefacta mientras le daba una calada a su pitillo.

 

El silencio se instauró en la habitación por un largo momento. Irene siguió mirando a Sherlock con ojos curiosos. Tenía el pelo bastante corto y lucía una barba de por lo menos cuatro días. Y estaba mucho más delgado. Por su pulso tembloroso ella pudo deducir que llevaba días sin probar cualquiera que fuese la droga que estaba consumiendo. Y en esa camiseta gris oscura y ancha y vaqueros desgastados parecía un fantoche. Irene echó de menos al Sherlock que había conocido.

 

— Bueno, ¿me lo vas a contar? —, dijo ella rompiendo el silencio.

 

— ¿Contarte el qué? —, preguntó él sin mirarla, con el ceño fruncido.

 

— ¿Cómo que el qué? ¡Todo! ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? ¿Por qué has venido? ¿En qué narices andas metido? Podría haberte ayudado desde el primer momento, ¿sabes?

 

Sherlock la miró, y ella pudo ver en sus ojos el cansancio que llevaba arrastrando durante todo ese tiempo.

 

— ¿Para qué, Irene? ¿Para qué iba a aceptar tu ayuda? ¿Para que acabases así, como yo? ¿Muerto en vida? Y nunca mejor dicho...

 

Irene suspiró con fuerza y apoyó su espalda en el brazo del sofá, subiendo las piernas en este.

 

— Cuéntamelo todo, por favor, Sherlock. Necesito saberlo —. Sherlock negó con la cabeza su propuesta. — Por favor te lo pido. Llevo un año, un maldito año creyendo que estabas muerto, que no iba a volver a verte. ¿No puedes al menos hacerme ese favor?

 

Y Sherlock lo hizo, le contó todo, desde su 'suicidio' hasta lo que estaba haciendo allí. Acabar con la red de Moriarty. Estuvo por lo menos hora y media contando su historia, todo lo que tuvo que hacer para salvar las vidas de sus amigos, y lo cansado que estaba de todo. Pero tenía que acabar con aquella locura, no había otra cosa que deseara más, y el hecho de pensar en sí mismo, de vuelta a la ajetreada normalidad que solía llevar por Londres, por volver a estar con los de su alrededor, era lo que le daba las fuerzas necesarias para continuar.

 

— Déjame ayudarte. Juntos acabaremos antes con todo esto... Puedo darte nombres de gente que conocía a ese cabrón de Moriarty y...

 

— No, Irene. No. Yo no te salvé para esto.

 

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta tras oír aquello. Tragó saliva y se dispuso a formular su pregunta por tercera vez.

 

—  _¿Y por qué me salvaste, Sherlock?_

 

Él la miró largamente y después cerró los ojos con fuerza. No podía seguir ocultándolo, ni a sí mismo ni a ella. Ella no se lo merecía. Y además, que ella le quería era demasiado evidente. Lo peor es que él la correspondía. La quería, esa era la verdad, y no poco precisamente. La mente de aquella mujer le fascinaba, jamás hubiese imaginado encontrar a alguien que estuviese a la misma altura que él en lo que intelecto se refiere — estaba Moriarty pero aquel canalla solo tenía su odio, incluso después de muerto —, y mucho menos podría haberse imaginado a sí mismo enamorándose así de dicha mujer. Y para colmo era preciosa. Si le hubiesen preguntado si quería a Irene Adler cuando aún ambos estaban vivos para los ojos del mundo, lo hubiese negado, habría fingido indiferencia ante ella, y lo más probable es que le hubieran creído. Pero ahora que ambos estaban muertos para los demás y que no tenían a nadie, que estaban solos, no tenía nada que perder. Tampoco se sentía con fuerzas de seguir ocultándolo, de seguir negándolo. Intentó aclarar las ideas en su mente mientras acarició las piernas desnudas de ella, con sumo cuidado.

 

— Porque no podía permitir al mundo quedarse sin una mente tan fascinante como la tuya. Porque jamás he conocido a nadie como tú y estoy completamente seguro de que jamás llegaré a conocerlo. Porque me sentí realmente culpable cuando te lancé a los sucios brazos de mi hermano y que te dejaron libre para permitir después que otros te raptaran...

 

Irene no le dejo seguir. Se levantó rápidamente y se sentó sobre el regazo del que solía ser detective. Acarició suavemente los labios de Sherlock con sus pulgares y le besó. Le besó con más pasión incluso de lo que lo había hecho allí en Karachi, y él se dejó hacer. Se dejó querer. Lo necesitaba, la necesitaba a ella, tanto o más como ella le necesitaba a él. Se besaron durante un largo rato, no supieron decir cuánto, pues perdieron la noción del tiempo. Solo sentían los besos en sus labios y las manos del otro recorriendo con ansias sus cuerpos. Finalmente rompieron el beso y se miraron directamente a los ojos, por vez primera desde que se conocieron. Ella sonrió, feliz.

 

– ¿Tan difícil era de admitir? —, preguntó Irene en un susurro.

 

Sherlock negó con la cabeza y sonrió también. Él le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

 

— Creo que es el momento de aceptar tu propuesta de tener una cena... — Sherlock susurró en su oído.

 

Irene no pudo evitar echarse a reír, y volvió a besarlo. Después, sin dejar de mirarle, se quitó el camisón y lo lanzó a algún lugar del salón. Sherlock se tensó, nervioso, al ver que estaba desnuda. Y comenzó a acariciarla casi con miedo, como si se fuese a romper. Ella le desnudó de cintura para arriba, queriendo evitar mirar a los moratones y cicatrices que llenaban su piel, y con dedos hábiles le desabrochó el pantalón. No hizo falta nada más. Y allí se encontraron, Sherlock abriéndose paso lentamente entre sus piernas, y Irene sintiendo suyo al hombre que tanto había deseado tener así. Y durante un buen rato no escucharon nada más que sus voces susurrando el nombre del otro y sus gritos de placer cuando alcanzaron juntos el clímax. Cuando terminaron, los dos no pudieron evitar sonreír. Estaban cansados, exhaustos, pero no les importaba, porque se sentían completos y felices. Siguieron besándose durante otro rato, y se sumieron en un largo y cariñoso abrazo.

 

— Sherlock... — le llamó ella al oído.

 

— ¿Sí, Irene?

 

Él pudo oír cómo ella tomaba aire y vio cómo se separó de él para mirarle intensamente a los ojos.

 

— _Te quiero._

 

Irene sonrió al escuchar cómo quedaban esas dos palabras puestas en su boca. Sherlock la miró sorprendido, no esperaba para nada oír eso en su vida y menos si lo decía La Mujer, pero se relajó y sonrió también.

 

—  _Te quiero_  —, contestó él. Un 'Y yo también' no expresaba lo suficiente el hecho de quererla, así que le respondió de igual manera. Jamás hubiese pensado que llegaría a decir aquello, pero le gustó. Sonaba bien. Realmente bien.

 

Irene volvió a abrazarle, y Sherlock aprovechó para cogerla en brazos con fuerza y llevarla a su habitación. Una vez allí la lanzó sobre la cama todavía deshecha, terminó por desnudarse y se tumbó a su lado.

 

Quién iba a decir que aquel par de orgullosos iba a llegar a enamorarse de tal manera el uno del otro. En la cama siguieron acariciándose y besándose, como amantes que llegaron a convertirse. Y una vez más volvieron a hacerlo, a tenerse, a sentirse, y cayeron rendidos, enredados en sus propios brazos, y no volvieron a decir una palabra. No les hacía falta saber que se tendrían para toda la vida. Había llegado a admitir lo que sentían y eso era lo que importaba. No pensaron en lo que podría pasar en un futuro, si se separarían o lograrían estar juntos. No querían saberlo. Tan solo pensaron en aprovechar aquel bonito momento, en compartir ese maldito sentimiento.  _Juntos_.


End file.
